


Fantasy

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [5]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sam is lonely until he seesher.
Relationships: Claudine/Sam Merlotte
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Breath" theme on [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

Sam was cleaning the same spot on his bar for ten minutes, for he still shaken up by the Maryann incident.

Admittedly, Sam was lonely. He'd give anything for some female company, but chances seemed impossible. Sookie was off-limits. More than that, he was messed up, especially with Bill Compton's blood running through his veins and screwing with his head.

When an unknown female customer walked in, she was so gorgeous she left him breathless. Smiling, he politely introduced himself, and she called herself Claudine.

She obviously was unattainable, but Sam didn't mind. The fantasy of her worked well enough.


End file.
